<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffy Pentniss stuff by Gothic_Bubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659240">Fluffy Pentniss stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles'>Gothic_Bubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pentniss [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Date Night, Fluff, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Nothing too explicit, Oops, Pet Names, Romance, Smut, movies - Freeform, my ideas went from teen and up to mature before I realized what was going on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically all super fluffy. I ended up making this way less appropriate than I had planned. Oops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pentniss [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arackniss was excited to finally have a couple of nights off. His father had finally run out of jobs for his oldest child. To be fair, Arackniss had been speeding through them because he wanted a few nights off. His and Pent’s anniversary was coming up, and Pent always complained about how little he saw the spider. Arackniss figured one of the best gifts he could give his boyfriend was some time together, uninterrupted.</p><p>“Alright, I’m out of shit for you.” His father said.</p><p>“So...?”</p><p>Henroin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Go take a few days off.” His father said.</p><p>Arackniss grinned internally.</p><p>“Thanks pops!” The smaller spider said before rushing out the door.</p><p>Niss got into his car and drove towards his boyfriend’s gorgeous manor. He had even gotten off early today so he could surprise the snake. It took nearly an hour to drive to Pen’s place.</p><p>He finally arrived and hopped out of his car.</p><p>“Penny! Guess who’s home?!” Arackniss yelled excitedly.</p><p>“Nissy? Is that you?!” The snake as he slithered out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Yep!” The spider said.</p><p>“What are you doing home so early?” The snake asked.</p><p>“I finished all my assignments so I don’t have to go to work for the next several days.” Niss said.</p><p>“Really?!” Pen asked excitedly. </p><p>The spider nodded. Pen squealed and wrapped the spider up in a big hug. </p><p>“Happy anniversary.” The spider said.<br/>
_______________________________</p><p>The two curled on the couch watching a movie.</p><p>“So how long do you have off?” The snake asked.</p><p>“Couple of days at least.” Niss answered.</p><p>“Well then, that gives me at lest a few days to worship that gorgeous little body of yours.” The snake said with a sultry tone.</p><p>“Oh, and what do you plan on doing?”</p><p>“Well, first I’m going to tie you down and worship every inch of you, then I’m going to stretch the sweet little hole, then I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk.” Vox he snake said.</p><p>“Mmm. Why don’t we get started then?” The spider suggested.</p><p>“I think we should, my perfect little spider.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tickles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pen had his tail wrapped around the spider’s waist. Niss was dangling in the air. Pen had the spider in front of him. Niss had a confused look on his face, while Pen’s face had menacing smirk.</p><p>“Pen? I-is somethin’ wrong?” Niss asked.</p><p>Pen smirked and squeezed the spider a bit tighter.</p><p>“You’ve been a bit naughty haven’t you?”</p><p>Niss shook his head.</p><p>“I think you have. And I think I’m going to have to tickle you.” The snake said.</p><p>Niss opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off with a fit of giggles. Pen was tickling his feet. </p><p>“Hahaha! Penny! Haha! S-stop! Hahaha!” The spider giggled.</p><p>“Never!” The snake smiled.</p><p>“Please! Haha! Penny!”</p><p>“Fine.” The snake sighed. He let the spider down gently. </p><p>Niss gasped for breath for a minute before smirking.</p><p>“My turn.” He said.</p><p>“Wha—ah haha!”</p><p>Niss tackled the snake to the ground and started tickling him back.</p><p>An hour later the two were laying next to each other gasping for breath.</p><p>“I love you.” Pen said.</p><p>“Heh, love ya too.” Niss said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>